A Family Reunion To Remember
by Bobpaullee
Summary: Sarah and Cameron leave to investigate something Skynet related leaving the boys at home alone. John finds out some interesting things about Derek and John gets to meet his dad. John, Derek and Kyle get busy. Gay slash with slightly humourous ending.


Disclaimer: I do not own TSCC and all that other legal crap.

If you don't like gays then don't read this story and if incest disturbs you then don't read this!

This story is based on the characters from TSCC.

John Connor sat in his room, the lights on the street gleaming through the blinds and onto John's face. The light in his room flickered but John barely noticed as the light was dim. Cameron, his terminator protector, and Sarah, John's mum, had left hours ago for a big mission involving Skynet and a group of T-888s. John had been too important to go on the mission, he'd be at too big a risk.

What if they kill you John, who's going to save the world? What Sarah had said was still ringing in John's head, he felt useless and overly-protected.

Cameron and Sarah would be back by tomorrow evening and Derek, John's uncle, was due home this evening. Derek was known for staying out late, as he put it, this place is paradise considered to the future. Maybe for him, to John it was hell. Terminators sent back in time to kill him again and again, John having to stay at home, John not being allowed near computers and John having to act normal. How could he act normal with all these conflicting emotions and thoughts! His future was pre-destined and he could do little about it, without destroying any chance of a future which was ours, the humans.

John sat down at his desk and began surfing the internet, on his laptop. Oh yes, his mum had almost peteched a fit when he got a laptop but he needed it for school and to help track down any Skynet related thing. An advert on the side of the Youtube video he was watching caught his eye. Psychological help, get it without having to see a psyc. John clicked on the ad. Instead of a page of blabbing psychological stuff, a porn site had popped up. John didn't bother to close it, this could provide some attention for a while. John clicked on the random video button, he couldn't be fucked choosing. A video popped up, no description and no title revealing its content. It was truly random and a surprise. John licked his lips in anticipation. The video was loading pretty quickly but it left enough time for John to take all his clothes off. John's hand, instinctively, moved to his crotch.

What happened next surprised John a lot and revealed something about John he hadn't even known himself?

Derek arrived home, he'd stayed out to long but he'd avoided getting drunk for John's sake. Sarah wouldn't be home so he would avoid getting yelled at and Cameron wasn't at home so he wouldn't be yelling at her. Even though she'd won over his trust, he couldn't help but have a little dig at her everytime he saw her. After all, part of being a human is learning to get over things when they don't go your way and she was trying to be human. Joh would be home so he could talk to him about his dad and what the future's like. John though definitely had his brother's humour, he was always cracking jokes. It upset Derek a little, some things John did reminded Derek of his little bro but sometimes John acted not at all like Kyle, John's dad/Derek's little brother, but like his mother. Derek had to give the kid credit, he held together than he had at his age but then Sarah had been preparing John his whole life. John was the right mix of Reese (Derek & Kyle's surname), Connor (Sarah's surname), trained soldier, tactician, empath, leader and someone willing to make hard decisions. Derek went into the house and walked up to John's room, opening the door...

Joh heard the door opening but it was too late to hide anything. Derek got a good view of his newphew's hard 6' inch cock and the screen with two men fucking on it. Derek had caught Joh wanking. John went bright red but Derek laughed it off.

"Don't worry," said Derek, "Enjoy the entertainment while you can."

"Really, you aren't going to judge me?" asked John, confused by Derek's actions.

"Of course not," said Derek, "You're my newphew and you can do what the hell you want even if it is with men."

"I don't like men it's just they do better moans than women," said John, lying through his teeth.

"So you don't like men?" asked Derek, not believing a word.

John tried to avoid the question but he knew it was futile.

"I guess I'm bi," said John, "I like men but I like women as well."

"I'm cool with that," said Derek, "I feel the exact same way. Who cares who you do it with man, woman, unclear or terminator. As long as you stay out of the necro and away from the animals I'm fine."

"Really?" asked John, an idea sparking to mind.

John kissed Derek on the lips. John pulled out of the kiss and asked, "And incest?"

Derek was lost for words he'd never of thought of incest with John before. He'd fucked his brother yes but that was when him and Kyle were confused sexually. They'd found out then that they were both bi, it made sense that John was bi, But could he fuck his brother's son...

Meh, Derek could do it. Derek kissed John on the lips and slid his tongue in. Letting his actions speak. Derek broke out of the kiss and knawed on John's ear.

Derek whispered, into John's ear, "I've fucked Kyle why couldn't I fuck you."

John gasped at the thought but then was seriously turned on by the thought. John brought Derek's lips to meet his. This was going to be good...

Derek awoke the next morning still inside John they'd worn each other down pretty well. That was after a fucking session which went into the early hours of the morning. It was almost 10 and Derek had woke up horny. He wasn't going to fuck John on a regular basis but he might as well while he had the chance. Derek had taken John's virginity away from him. Derek ran his hand along his semi-hard penis, slowly working up a quickening tempo. After a few minutes, Derek was as hard as he could get. Derek positioned himself behind John, who was still asleep, and pulled John's arse up so it was a little bit in the air. Derek pulled himself back and thrust his full 10' inch manhood, with no condom on (the same as last night). John awoke with a scream of pleasure and began to push back on to Derek's dick. Derek began pumping in and out, John pushing back. John's moans becoming loader.

"More Derek, more," moaned John, "Faster! Harder!"

Derek wasn't used to being given orders by the people he fucked. Derek would give him what he wanted, though. Derek giving an evil smile.

"You want harder and faster, huh,'" said Derek, "Take me cock you cocky little whore!"

Derek began to go faster and harder. John's moans getting loader, the faster Derek went. Derek thrust deep into John's ass, rubbing up against John's prostate. John cried out. Derek exploded deep in John. Derek moaning as he did so. John moaned as the cum filled his tight ass. Derek laid down tired out by that fuck. John though hadn't had enough, not yet. John had got his cock hard while Derek was fucking him and now he was going to give Derek the best fuck of his life. John went behind Derek and slowly inserted his pole. Derek moaning with every centimetre John moved his dick furthur in. Derek was so tight. He hadn't been fucked up the ass before! Derek was usually the boss. John then began to thrust in and out of Derek with the more roughness Derek had treated him. Derek crying out in pain which quickly turned to cries of joy. John pulled out seconds from exploding and exploded onto Derek's ripped chest and stomach. John began to lick his cum off Derek. John sucked on Derek's nipples and bit them, sexually. Derek moaning at John's every lick. John lay down next to Derek, both of them sore but deeply satisfied. John fell asleep yet again, but Derek who had lots of stamina got up and went out.

John awoke at midday, Derek gone and him alone. John didn't want to regularly fuck his uncle but he would if he was horny enough, which is most of the time. John, still in the nude, ate breakfast and then sat down on the sofa, bored. Cameron would be back tomorrow so he'd be able to go outside with permission.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Somone was at the door, John quickly put on a robe and answered the door. A familiar looking guy stood at the door but John knew that he didn't know him.

"Hi, I'm looking for Derek," said the guy, "I'm a friend."

"Really?" asked John, remembering to not trust someone he didn't know.

The guy rolled up his sleeve. He had a Skynet labour camp barcode on his arm and a strange tattoo John had noticed on Derek's arm, the sign of the Resistance or something like that.

"Come on in," said John, "Sorry but I have to be sure, you know terminators and all."

"Don't worry about it," said the guy, his kind eyes sparkling at John, "I would do the same thing."

The guy walked in and looked around the house, which was surprising full of stuff but no identifying pictures.

"So you're not a family picture guy," said the guy.

"No, my mum doesn't leave pictures lying around for terminators to notice," said John.

"You seem very familiar."

"So do you."

"Are you from the future?"

"No I'm from the past," said John, "We jumped from 1999 to 2007."

"Really? So that engineer that was sent ot the past did his job."

"Yes but the bank where it was located kind of blew up when we used it."

"Shame really. So you met Derek here after you got here?"

"Yes. My mum has already threatened to kill him so many times, he keeps going into her room and reloading the guns."

"Sounds like Derek."

"So how do you know Derek?"

"He's my brother. I'm Kyle Reese."

John almost fainted at that, he was sat with his father! Kyle noticed the reaction on John's face and looked concerned. Kyle from the first timeline had been sent back in time to protect Sarah, John's mum, so this timeline's Kyle didn't need to go back in time to protect Sarah.

"Are you okay? Has my brother been telling you tales about me?"

"No you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth."

"Try me, I do live in a world blown apart by machines."

"Well, you know that time travels possible. Each decision we make there is another reality where someone makes the other choice. You come from one such one but in another timeline, you go back in time and protect my mum."

"So I'm like your hero."

"Yes and you left her with a parting gift. The terminator sent back in time killed you but my mum killed it. You kinda got her pregnant and I'm your son."

"What this makes no sense! Shouldn't I be back there protecting her then."

"No that's the beauty of alternate realities, you don't have to go back. The alternate you already did. You can stay here ad live."

"But that means that I'm not really your dad then."

"But you're identical really. Derek was sent back to aid us in stopping Skynet and I'm guessing that's what you were sent back to do."

"I wasn't told what I would be doing. I was told to help Kyle by John Connor who seemed really happy about something."

"I'm John Connor, the past version anyway. He was happy that he didn't have to send you to your death."

"So he'd know what we're doing right now."

"Most likely not. That probably became an alternate already. We change the future by our actions now."

"That sucks so we won't be able to know what's coming?"

"No, we will be able to see what's coming. At least the major events."

"That's cool. So what has Derek told you about me."

"My mum told me the most about you. He showed me you as children paying baseball."

"That's why you're familiar! I remember you giving my the baseball!"

"Yes I remember it well."

Kyle looked into John's eyes for a second and show that John was trying to hide something.

"What are you hiding from me? You did exactly what Derek tells me I do when I'm holding something back."

"He told me that you fucked and found out that you were bi."

"Why would he tell you that... unless he was fucking you!"

"I've fucked Kyle so why can't I fuck you, his exact words. Don't worry I enjoyed it."

"Well at least you enjoyed it. Can't change the past unless we time travel of course."

John licked his lips wondering what it would feel like to let his dad fuck him.

"I won't let this get between us or me and Derek," said Kyle, "You two can have sex if you want t..."

John leapt onto Kyle his robe falling off in the process. John's kiss silencing Kyle.

"Why can't we fuck?" aske John, quitening Kyle's thoughts against such a thing.

John led Kyle to his(John's) room...

Derek entered the house, carrying lunch he'd bought for John. He saw John's robe on the chair in the lounge. He'd obviously heard him coming in and was waiting in his(John's) room for him. Derek walked towards John's room and heard moans coming from in it, two separate sets of moans and grunts. Derek opened the door to see John laying on the bed and KYLE! pumping in and out of John. Kyle was fucking John doggystyle. Derek stripped and his cock rose up to its 10' inches at the sight of his brother fucking his nephew. Kyle was pumping his 9' inch pole into John. Him and John were too in the moment and didn't hear Derek enter. Derek shoved his full dick into Kyle. Kyle cried out but recognised the feel of his brother's manhood in him.

"Derek!" moaned Kyle, "I've waited so long to feel you again."

Kyle pushed back onto Derek's dick and then thrusted into John. Derek thrusting as Kyle pushed back. Moans began to fill the house and would of drawn the attention of neighbours if they'd been even one metre closer than what they were.

This was going to be John's best day ever...

Derek and Kyle wanted to try something new which required three people and they weren't too comfortable doing it with a random, but John would do fine.

John was held up on either side by Kyle and Derek, John could feel their heavy breathing on his bare chest. Kyle and Derek let John slowly slide down. John screamed as his ass was penetrated. Kyle and Derek's dicks pushed into John's tight ass. John was having two poles up his arse. BONUS! Derek had a huge cock and Kyle had a big cock, both of them inside John was like heaven.

Derek and Kyle began to thrust their hips upwards together, John's screams of pain filling the house. John though was starting to enjoy it and the pain was slowly fading. John began to bounce up and down, Derek and Kyle's poles going futhur and furthur in. John cried out in pleasure as his uncle's and dad's dicks rubbed against his prostate. Kyle exploded in John, the cum leaking down Derek's cock. This sent Derek over the edge and he dropped his load. They fell onto John's bed. John pulling himself off their dicks, cum leaking out of his ass.

John really enjoyed meeting his father this way and was some family reunion.

Kyle and Derek kissed, this moment perfect. John though hadn't had enough, after all he had been doing any heavy lifting. John shoved his dick between their kiss and it, by chance, slipped into his dad's mouth. John began to face fuck Kyle who was gagging on John's cock. Derek pulled John out of Kyle's mouth.

"What the hell?" yelled John, not wanting to stop.

John's protests stopped as Derek's and Kyle's tounges began to work along John's pole. John leant back moaning at their every touch. Derek and Kyle stopped for a second to catch their breath but had chosen a bad time to do so. John pumped his dick once and he exploded, cum going all over the place. Derek and Kyle got some in their mouth. The rest ending up on Kyle and Derek's chests.

They all collapsed on the bed. Hot, sweaty and cummy but deeply satisfied. They were lucky Sarah wasn't going to be home soon...

Sarah and Cameron came through the front door, quietly as usual.

"Let's go see John," said Sarah, "We haven't seen in a few days. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us."

"I have insufficient data to confirm your statement," said Cameron.

"Oh, just come on," said Sarah.

Sarah and Cameron opened John's door and saw three men on John's bed. Their faces hidden.

"What the fuck?" said Sarah, confused by what she was seeing.

All three of their heads popped up ans Sarah's jaw dropped. Sarah stood their gobsmacked but John saw the anger forming in her eyes.

This was going to be a tough up to explain.


End file.
